Insomnia
by Banisters
Summary: Spot can't sleep. A visit to the doctor helps him discover that he doesn't have a sleeping problem, but a problem with Racetrack. [SpacetrackSprace Slash][One shot]


**Words In Bold: Spot's dialogue**  
Words In Normal: Other characters' dialogue  
_Words In Italics: Spot's thoughts  
Words In Italics/Underlined: Printed Reading Material_

___

* * *

_

"**Hey um…I'm here to see Dr. McClintock…"**  
"Do you have an appointment?"  
"**Um yeah, I do."**  
"Just fill out the sheet then."  
"**Do you have a pen?"**  
"Here."  
"**Thanks."**_**  
**_

_**

* * *

**  
_ "Mommy, he broke my Lego building!"  
"I did not!"  
"Did too!"  
"Samantha! Aaron! Stop it."  
"Ow!"  
"Mom, she hit me!"  
"I did not!"

* * *

"**Oh God…"**  
"'Cuse me son. Can you pass me that magazine?"  
"**Um…yeah sure…"**  
"Thank you."

* * *

___Brett Easton Ellis is mostly known for the violence in his stories. However, The Rules Of Attraction was an exception that earned him a spot on Oprah's Book Club…_

___John A. Roebling found inspiration from the iron chain suspension bridge of Bamberg…_

___The Lion King made millions when it hit Broadway…  
_

* * *

"Gabriel Conlon?"  
"**Oh…Where do I go?"**  
"To the end of the hall, then take a left."  
"**Uh okay."  
**

* * *

"Take off your shoes and step on the scale for me."  
"**Alright."**  
"Now stand straight up and put your heels against the wall."  
"**Mm-hmm…"**  
"Look's like you weigh about 132 pounds…"  
"**What about my height?"**  
"Same as last time. Five foot two." 

___

* * *

Spinal Fractures and Disk Dislocations, Volume Three.  
_

___Over The Hill: A Women's Guide To Menopause  
_

___Common Remedies_

* * *

"Interested medical books?"  
"**Huh? What, uh…no."  
**_Only anatomy ones._

"Well, reading is always good."  
"**I guess so…"**  
_I hate reading._

"So you've been having some sleeping trouble?"  
"**Yes."  
**_Obviously._

"Okay...When did you first notice a change in your sleeping habits?"  
"**About three weeks ago."**  
_When I started dating Racetrack._

"And what time have you been falling asleep?"  
"**Uh…around…like…three in the morning."**  
_When we're done._

"What time are you waking up?"  
"**Around seven or eight."**  
_When I notice he's gone to work._

"Have you been exerting yourself more than often? Exercise? Stress?"  
"**Um…Not really."**  
_Yes. Not exercise, no. Something else that rhymes with the first syllable of "exercise", though. Does that count?_

"What type of mattress are you sleeping on? Metal spring or something else?"  
"**I'm not sure…I think it's a Serta."**  
_How the hell would I know? It's Race's bed, not mine._

"And how many pillows are you using?"  
"**None."**  
_ Race's chest._

"Okay. Have you been drinking any beverages containing a lot of caffeine?"  
"**No."**  
_Just four cans of Dr. Pepper while I'm waiting for him to get home at night._

"Are there any noises interrupting your sleep? Cars, yelling, dripping water?"  
"**I don't think so."**  
_Just moaning. No big deal, right?_

"Are you in pain when you try to go to bed? Headaches, backaches, or anything?"  
"**I guess I'm just a little sore."**  
_Race isn't fat, but it still hurts when he's sprawled on top of me. It's sort of hard to breath._

"Do you experience any nightmares once you fall asleep?"  
"**No."**  
_There's that re-occurring one about Race dumping me._

"Do you wake up once you have fallen asleep? Or is it just that you have a hard time getting to sleep?"  
"**Both."**  
_Every thirty minutes I wake up to see if he is still there._

"Have you taken any over-the-counter drugs to treat your sleeping problem?"  
"**No."**  
_Unless Racetrack is a drug._

"Well, it sounds like you might have slight insomnia."  
"**Oh…"**  
_I don't think you diagnosed me right, doctor._

"Here's a prescription you can take…Just take two with lots of water."  
"**Thank you."**  
_I don't need medicine. I just need to know that Race won't leave me._

"You're welcome. Come and see me in a few weeks if you're still having trouble."  
"**Sure thing."**  
_A few weeks? He'll break up with me in a few weeks!_

"Bye, kid."  
"**Bye."**_  
I need a to sleep this off._

_

* * *

_**Another dialogue only story. I'm sorry, I'm sorry. My inspiration for this is the fact that I've been going to bed at around one/two/three AM for the past week. It's awful.**___  
_


End file.
